remembering charms and pendants
by dreamscapenymph
Summary: eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'
1. Chapter 1

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>prologue. 하나, <em>hana.<em>_

He knows.

And she knows that he knows.

What she doesn't know is how he knew. But she's also sure that he doesn't know that she knows that he knows.

It was all so confusing that it has led her to plopping down in her old desk in their class preparatory room and laying her head down on it for many times a day.

Like what she was doing now. Hye Mi's right cheek was plastered on her desk as she stared at the clear blue of the sky outside. Her shoulders were slumped, and both of her legs were swinging back and forth, back and forth, under the table. She took a deep breath and blew up her bangs. Then she coughed loudly.

"That's what you get for inhaling dust," came a voice from the door.

Hye Mi froze, her eyes widening. She knew that deep, male voice. _This was why she shouldn't be hiding away in this place. _This was why hiding here was a futile exercise; there was always one person who ended up finding her here. The one person who she didn't want to face right now. _Him.___

"Hye Mi. Are you okay?" Sam Dong's face suddenly appeared in her vision. He had crouched down in front of her, his eyebrows pulling together. He pressed a hot palm to her forehead. "You aren't getting sick?"

She blinked, and abruptly sat up, "N-no. I'm not sick. It's just—it's dusty." She blinked at him again, her eyes widening a bit at the intrusion of her personal space.

"Hey," he said, now smiling at her, "You should at least clean this table if you're going to press your face in here." A hand came up to cup her left cheek gently, and he turned her face to poke at the thin film of dirt that had attached to her right cheek.

"See, your cheek's all dirty," the hand that had poked her rooted around in his pockets before he looked up sheepishly and continued, "I don't have a handkerchief, though. Do you have one?"

Hye Mi was as still as a statue, her eyes trained on his face.

"Hye Mi?" A moment, then Sam Dong sighed. "I'm guessing you don't have a handkerchief, too. Is it okay if I used my hand?" He wiped off the dirt with his thumb.

Hereyes were still transfixed at his face, his lips pouting into a small 'o' as he concentrated on her right cheek.

She blinked. Again. _It was now the time to stop his assault on her senses!_

She pushed her head back and swatted both of his hands away. "I can do it myself," she said, standing up and placing a hand on her dirty cheek. The steel legs of the table made a scraping sound; her hip had bumped into it in her haste to leave the room. Sam Dong chuckled—dense as he was, he didn't miss the fact that the palm on her cheek wasn't wiping any of the dust away. It was holding her cheek as if it was protecting a treasure.

_Of course he knew._

(Never mind that it was just because he accidentally looked through her wallet—the important thing was that he knew.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>warning: short chapters, yes? oh, and my korean teacher is named google translate so treat those characters up there, as mere useless decoration. i love everyone who loves dream high. and samdongxhyemi, of course. ahem.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>prologue. 둘<em>, dhul.<em>_

When she heard that he had won the contest, she was elated. They were in the living room, and all of the members were there, celebrating some occasion or other.

(Well, they were just hanging out. Baek Hee was back to her old ways—she wouldn't let Hye Mi out of her sight so much that she had taken to bunking with them in their room every other day, much to the precocious Hye Sung's chagrin and Sam Dong's unadulterated jealousy. It had gotten to the point that Hye Sung had cried _foul! when Baek Hee squeezed into the bed instead of her usual spot on the floor. The little girl ran into Jin Guk and Sam Dong's room, settling down on the former's bed with a huff, which prompted Sam Dong to barge into the girl's room and howl with jealousy when he saw Baek Hee cuddling an emotionless Hye Mi. Needless to say, that, and the pajama-clad girls' screams woke the whole neighborhood up._

Baek Hee wasn't allowed to sleep overnight after that, and she had consoled herself by staying at the house all day, leaving at the very last possible moment.

Which is what the current situation is. Jason and Pil Suk had waltzed in with hands clasped, the former announcing that they were bored of the movie and wanted to eat dinner here, the latter shaking her head in mock exasperation at her boyfriend's fatal flaw.

Oh Sun had huffed and muttered under her breath, "Girls, girls, more girls," when she had seen Pil Suk, who came in first, but had revived when Jason came, fawning all over him. Then returned to grumbling when she saw that the both of them were clearly together, and proceeded to bang and clang the pots and pans in the kitchen.

Oh Hyuk could only sigh. It seemed that in all of his relationships, he never wore any pants.)

Hye Mi screamed in girly delight, which was extremely rare for her to do for another person, and he told her so, while she had wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him lightly, giggling into his ear.

She immediately froze.

He counted, _one, two, three._

She robotically took her arms from around him, rapidly placing them on her lap.

When once he would have frowned in obvious disappointment and moved away from her, he now smiled at her obvious discomfort. And he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips.

Her head snapped up to give him a scathing glare, but he just continued smiling helplessly at her that she couldn't help giving him a small grin of her own.

He didn't miss the soft, "Congratulations, Sam Dong," either.

Or the particularly painful jab to the side that Jin Guk gave him.

(He wondered if that was teasing, or revenge.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>More, more? :D Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>prologue. <em>셋_, seht._

But the joy didn't last long. For his triumph came with many issues. Issues between the two of them.

He was surprised to find out that it caught up to her earlier. Later that night when everybody was asleep and while he was en route to the kitchen for a glass of water, he found her sitting on the floor in front of the sofa in the living room. Sniffling.

He was down the stairs in a moment.

"Hye Mi, what's wrong?"

She turned glassy eyes at him, and he was struck at the raw hurt. Hye Mi rarely displayed her emotions, but when she did, it was in torrents and gushes, and while her face might not contort in whichever way, they were displayed in her eyes for all to see.

He couldn't resist the urge to gather her to him, and she clutched at his clothes tightly.

He also couldn't resist tearing up himself. For he knew what this was all about.

He was going to leave.

He was going to leave her.

He didn't want it.

She didn't want it.

He took a deep breath and told her, "I'm not going."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>This must've been the longest prologue <em>ever<em>.


	4. Chapter 4

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>prologue. <em>넷_, nett._

She had ignored him for many days.

And he was frustrated, because he wanted her to be happy with his decision to stay. He knew she wanted him to stay. What he didn't get was why didn't she agree with him? Why had she pushed him away that night?

He would never leave her—no, he could never leave her.

She was his song, his music, his _soul_.

Certainly she knew that? He was never amiss in showing her his feelings.

The silence was too much for him already, that he rounded on her one night as she was just getting out of the shower.

"Talk to me, Hye Mi."

She glanced at his serious eyes and looked away. He was prepared to trap her to the wall with his arms when she said to him perfunctorily, "Outside."

Once they were outside, she told him, "You have to go and fulfill your dream, Sam Dong."

And there it was, her eyes expressive in the way that he knew only he could understand, expressing themselves in a way that is never Hye Mi—he was so surprised to see her looking like that—determined, pleading, longing, sad and happy all in one. He did not know how she did it, she just did. And he didn't know how he understood all that she wanted, he just did.

Still, he was silent.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I retain: this must've been the longest prologue <em>ever<em>.


	5. Chapter 5

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>one. august.<em>

She had marshaled all of her pride, yet it wasn't enough for her to stop herself from boarding the bus to the airport.

(The bus that was going to take him away, _away_ from her into the land of the limelight.)

So she borrowed from her hidden (or so she thought) love for him.

And she had the strength to watch the bus drive away, fixing her eyes intently on Sam Dong's, s he slowly drifted away from her.

She clutched the phone strap that he returned to her—she wasn't quite sure what to make of its meaning.

She thought that perhaps it was a promise returned to her. She had turned the strap over and over in her hands before she made a split second decision and ran with all of her life to catch the bus. And in exchange of the promise that he returned, the both of them gave each other one—that kiss.

Yes, all she knew was that that kiss was a promise. And for once, _she _was going to be the one to not give up on him.

(Baek Hee was both surprised and happy to see that she was using the strap again, that Hye Mi didn't tell her that the reason for why she was using it was now different altogether.

But it only took her three days before she broke down crying in front of the house, where an all-knowing Jin Guk found her wiping her face distractedly and sniffing every so often. She sensed a moment's hesitation before she was gathered into his arms—broken and sobbing and crying and all—and she tried to convince herself that the tear she glimpsed was cascading down his right cheek, was just her imagination.)

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Um. Is anyone still reading this? I would truly love you if you review, reader. And special thanks to Dance-Love-Forever, Jo, zailey and 127suzanne. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!<p>

Long live Dream High. And our hopes that maybe the S1 characters will show their faces in S2. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>one. september.<em>

The first week, he was given a chance to see the city. He was very happy as he reported everything back to her using whatever medium he could—the internet, which he recently discovered, and had to dictate everything he wanted done to his manager, through email, which he also dictated to his manager, so that the latter could write it, and through phone. His poor, poor manager's phone. Which he hogged all day and all night, she was sure. After all, he called every morning to say good morning, and every night to say good night.

(One day, Hye Mi was going to set up a club about the difficulties of teaching Sam Dong…things. And she was going to invite the poor manager. Along with many other close friends of his. She sighed.)

The second week, though, he only emailed her twice a week. And there was only one phone call—a quick one at that, where all he said was an apology, because he was starting to get busy with all of the classes and lessons and whatnot, and he wouldn't be able to call her as often now.

Hye Mi squared her shoulders and went back to workworkworkwork.

(Well, after wearing out everyone with her weeklong sullen silence and very Hye Mi-esque moods.)

.

.

* * *

><p>well. i just realized what a bratty thing i did when i asked if anyone was still reading this. but really, thank you to everyone who do! would you believe me if i told you i almost burst into tears when i rad the reviews? which i wasn't able to reply to, because, well. see my profile. the topic's sort of...sore to me. :(<p>

I LOVE YOU ALL. LIKE, SRSLY. and i am updating this fic! just, not in here. why, again, see my profile, and see what the blasted thing ff had done to me :(

see you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
>a series of chronological one shots of sam dong and hye mi's elusive 'afterward.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>one. december.<em>

They had established quite the routine. An email a week. Two phone calls a week—one from Sam Dong every Sunday night, and one from Hye Mi every Wednesday, whatever time she wanted. (And she reveled in the fact that he answered her call whenever, and every time.)

It was a quiet Sunday night and Hye Sung was excitedly putting decorations on the tree ("But we're not even Christians, Hye Sung," Baek Hee had tried to argue with her best friend's sister, but the latter just raised her beady eyes and stared. The older girl sighed. There was no getting around the little kid. Oh Hyuk had laughed nervously.). Hye Mi was brushing her teeth slowly, staring at the television, but not really, because she was checking her mobile phone every now and then—_why hasn't he called yet?_She huffed and stood up to rinse her mouth, albeit putting her phone in the loud mode. She was going to make him wait for, well, at least seven rings before she picked up. Or five. Or seven, again. He never hung up on her anyway (He knew she'd always pick up.)

But an hour passed, two, three, four.

It was already eleven forty five.

And still no calls.

Hye Mi's eyes narrowed, and tried to reason out—perhaps he was just busy, _but how can he forget to call me tonight?_Or perhaps he was in an accident somewhere, he was just an idiot like that—no. She refused to think about that.

All she was sure was that she was going to be very upset at him when he did call her.

(But that didn't prevent her from cradling the phone to her heart when she went to sleep that night, at exactly two oh four, disjointed thoughts running through a sleep-clouded mind.)


	8. Chapter 8

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. january.<em>

He called her two weeks later. And not even on a Sunday. She was in the middle of a rehearsal when her phone (which was constantly on loud now) shrilled. There was a quick intake of breath before she dashed to her backpack and fished out the mobile, and the relief and joy flashed for a moment before her eyes turned flinty and pushed the green button: "What."

The stunned instructor opened his mouth to protest but it was Jason who shook his head at him with a solemn expression on his face, "Let her take that call."

They watched her stomp outside in palpable fury before Baek Hee stage whispered, "It's Sam Dong isn't it? They haven't talked for what, a week?"

"More," Pil Suk speaks up, for while Baek Hee was the adoring best friend, she was the one whom Hye Mi turned to when she had love problems. Her eyes and Jason's meet for a moment and they share a question—_will we be able to survive being separated like that?_

What Pil Suk misses is the envy and hurt set in Baek Hee's jaw when she realized Hye Mi had someone else to confide to.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: i'm so happy that people are still reading this. _really, thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. january.<em>

"What." He feels, rather than hears, the growl in her voice. He winces, because it doesn't take an extensive knowledge of her to know that she is angry. And of course he knows the reason why—he hasn't called for a long time.

"Hye Mi-ah." He started, then trailed off, not really knowing what to say except sorry, for which he was sure she would just answer with sullen silence.

He could hear her take two deep breaths, before he heard a whisper, "I miss you."

And the man who would call himself K in honor of the pendant _she_ had passed to him, that _they_ had entrusted to him, the man who had undergone such rigorous training that he always passed out every time he hit his bed, the man who wasn't allowed communication of any sort ever since the eighteenth of December and was almost tearing his hair out because of that, the man who, upon seeing his new phone, hit the speed dial for one immediately, even if he still hadn't taken his shoes off, the man who loved _her_ (yes, he was entirely sure of it now, for he could barely go on in his misery in not being able to hear her speak), sighed a deep sigh of relief and answered, just as quietly, "I miss you, too."

(Anyone could never know the gravity of Hye Mi saying those words first—it meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to her. It was an unspoken message of _I'm the one initiating things now; I'm the one doing the chasing now._)

There's a split-second of breathlessness before, "So tell me what happened to you lately, Sam Dong."

He launched into his usual tirade of cheerful, nonsense talk, and she smiles into her phone.

He smiles into his, too.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: this chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed: L.C. Li, Dream High Fan no 1, Emma, shirleyv, sasa, badmarkz, Sydney, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Jo, Eliese, .sun, 127Suzanne, Gauri, Dance-Love-Forever, and zailey. i love you all! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. january.<em>

"So you never told me why you didn't call me," he asked her, tone accusing, even.

Hye Mi huffed and Sam Dong chuckled inwardly—she never changed.

"I didn't bother. What, you're the only one who's allowed not to call?" She groused. What she didn't tell him was—_I called, I called. I waited until it's Wednesday, because I know that that's when you're the least busy. When you didn't answer I still called and called and called. All I got were rings, Sam Dong, and I couldn't help but be petrified that I looked up the number of your company through the Internet, called around, got rejected too many times, until I reached your manager. Who told me you were fine, and off communication for weeks. For weeks. Still I called. And called and called and called. And called some more._

There was a pervading silence, and he replied, "Ah. Okay, then."

He heard footsteps of his manager; she saw the dance instructor beckoning at her from the glass door.

"I have to go," they said in unison.

"Bye, then," he said. "I'll miss you," he continued; a bit unsure of himself because of what happened. He waited.

But there was no hesitance in her reply, "I'll miss you, too. Sam Dong, good luck."

The sigh of relief was palpable.

Smiles.

_Click_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: this chapter is dedicated to -xx. SKYE, my lone reviewer of last chapter, and from live journal. thank you for, and i quote you, stalking this story religiously over there. heehee. _thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. january.<em>

He turned to see his manager smirking at him from where he was leaning at the doorway, "That your girl?"

"Yes," he answered.

His manager grinned. "Kept calling me while you were _incommunicado_, kept demanding when you'd be able to use the phone. Pesky, fiery girl." He stopped, then looked at Sam Dong in the eye, "Keep her."

By now he was more schooled in keeping a straight face, but the country boy in him tends to leak out once in a while and for a moment the manager saw the innocent young boy he had brought to New York, the one that wasn't yet tied down with practice, numerous engagements, and a bone deep tiredness.

Then it was replaced by another manifestation of who his charge really was—a determined face, with jaw set, eyes strong and steady, and a tiny, confident smile.

"I will."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: dedicated to those who reviewed the last chapter: -xx. SKYE, KyeoptaYeonie, and L.C. Li. thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. august.<em>

He had just debuted, and she had taken it upon herself to stalk his shows, appearances, web forums, fan club websites, and more. (Hye Sung had clucked her tongue, her sister was obsessive. And she had a hunch that nobody else but her knew of the box under the bed with the few magazine cutouts of the new artist _K_ that was taking international music by storm.

She shook her head when the hunch turned into reality; she had heard her sister on the phone, while speaking to her alleged boyfriend in a bored tone, "You've debuted? Really?"

Hye Sung sighed, _who was the older sister again?_)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: for Aoi and L.C. Li, for reviewing the last chapter. thank you. and please review if you're reading! i tend to forget if i've updated or not, and the only thing that reminds me are review emails. :) thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. september.<em>

"Hye Sung-ah."

Hye Sung's head swiveled towards her sister, who had been facing the laptop screen for a while now. ("Sister, stop replaying Sam Dong's new music video again and again. The electricity's already shooting up."

"Hye Sung-ah. I'm just helping his career."

The kid scoffed. As if she'd _believe _that.)

"Do I have training this week?"

Hye Sung sighed the long-suffering sigh of someone who's had too much to think of at such a young age. She reached for a bright pink planner, and sifted through the pages. "No. For five days you don't have anything, Sister. Which doesn't say much about your manager…" She frowned and ran out of the room to look for Oh Hyuk.

"Hm…" Hye Mi hummed, then typed on the search bar, _cheap tickets New York_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>an: for L.C. Li, and for Thanasi, my newest reader. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

It hadn't been hard to keep it a secret, as Pil Suk and Baek Hee had scheduled a trip for that same time. They readily agreed to cover for her. She called up her Dad, who would never call Oh Hyuk, she knew, and who was all too eager to receive her for five days—"But how about my Hye Sung-ii?" The whiner had been duly satisfied, for a ticket for Hye Sung was bought at once, bringing her into the little secret. ("Sister…," the little girl had begun, but a look from Pil Suk had shut her up. Besides, she missed her Dad, and awfully wanted to go abroad.)

The days prior to the trip had turned Hye Mi into a confusing human haze of packing, then staring into space.

"Hye Mi must be terribly excited for this all-girls private trip. You even banned all of us from calling you," Oh Hyuk commented.

Hye Sung nodded sagely.

Of course her sister was excited about the trip.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hye Sung - my deus ex machina. Or something. <em>

_Thank you, KyeoptaYeonie, pandalec, Eliese, miko, and I Speak Donut. (And I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take the crying thing as good, but thank you! :D)_


	15. Chapter 15

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

The first thing Hye Mi did upon arriving at New York was to log onto the Internet, type in _K_, and lo and behold, a fresh new article had been published, "_K _defends Lady Love?"

Eyebrows shooting up under her bangs, she clicked on the link.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Such a tease, no? Heh. <em>

_Dedicated to I Speak Donut, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Ellie, and calluri. Thank you!_


	16. Chapter 16

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

Hye Sung was unpacking when she heard an unmistakable thud coming from the living room. She padded out to see her older sister with her sitting on the floor a few yards away from the laptop table, the computer stool knocked over in front of her.

Once Hye Mi saw her she stood up and marched out, muttering something about hurting her head. Hye Sung shrugged, but a colorful picture on the laptop screen caught her eye—she went closer and stared. It was blurred, but Hye Sung knew it was Baek Hee, because of her signature hair. She clicked play on the paused youtube video, and watched._  
><em>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ah. I'm afraid this one's a short chapter, too, dear readers.<em>

_Dedicated to NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, dreamer2015, Lecc, and dokuringo. Thank you!_


	17. Chapter 17

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

"A question, _K_," the old man in an expensive, but drab suit asked.

Sam Dong nodded.

"We heard something about you leaving a girl at Korea?"

Sam Dong blinked, _how did they know about this?_

Keeping his smile on his face, he was about to answer when the old man plowed on, "And I heard that she was in a sexual harassment scandal back when you were in high school? I believe she was called Miss K, then. How fitting, Mr. and Miss K, right?"

The old man was grinning cheekily at him, and at the background blurred pictures of Baek Hee were being flashed.

Sam Dong was about to lose it, but he noticed his manager shaking his head and making slashing gestures across his throat.

He hung onto a mental image of Hye Mi (for she wouldn't have wanted him to destroy his shaky career in such a snap), and took a deep breath. He tried to flash his most innocent, disarming smile at the old man, while shaking his head slightly, "I don't believe you're supposed to talk about that issue."

Cue commercial.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the feedback! This isn't cliffhanger-y, right? Right?<em>

_Dedicated to ria89 (hey, we have the same name!), I Speak Donut, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Obsession's Dream (I am not sure about me thoughts regarding Dream High 2, too.), dreamer2015, and my new reviewer, Blue Aidelle. Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love. a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

Hye Mi stood at the façade of his company's headquarters. It was white, pristine, quiet. And anyone who didn't have any appointment could go inside. She had tried, after all. Many times.

Her phone call to both Sam Dong's and the manager's phone had been answered by the latter, "Ms. Hye Mi, do forgive me, we're a bit busy with damage control now."

(Damage control for what? Sam Dong had been brilliant.)

She had assented.

(And thought, rather firmly, that this jealousy was irrational, that it was all just a big complicated misunderstanding, that _of course_ Baek Hee had been the face of Group K back then, that _of course_ the public would make the connection between Miss K and _K_, and that _of course_ Sam Dong would never reveal her name, to protect her. Really, she should be properly mortified for her friend.

There were times when the elaborate self-lying technique employed by people didn't work.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a long time, everyone. The site won't let me log in. IT WON'T.<em>

_This late chapter's dedicated to my reviewers Blue Aidelle, L.C. Li, ria89, dreamer2015, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Obsession's Dream and .latte__. Thank you!_

_With regard to Dream High 2, Obsession's Dream, I read summaries of the first few episodes, and sadly, I am not that invested in it. And I didn't know that it was after three years. Well. We're still in year two right? So I can still make this canon. Except we'd have to wait for Suzy's cameo. Or we can make this an AU! What do you think? What do all of you think?_


	19. Chapter 19

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

The remaining days had passed by slowly, and she didn't care if Hye Sung kept shooting weird glances at her. Hye Mi kept to her bed, staring at the non-existent cracks in the ceiling.

Not really feeling.

Not really thinking.

.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

Finally, the day for the flight back had arrived. Daddy was sobbing uncontrollably, holding on to both his daughters, Hye Mi was blank, Hye Sung was characteristically smug.

(Really, Dad, you have no right to cry. Why don't you go back and pay your debts to Ma Doo Shik?" The olderman sputtered, and eventually left them in a huff. "If you wait till we board, I'll ask the airport people to bring you with us." It was a patently empty threat, but…you never knew with Hye Sung. She had his wily mind, after all…)

"Why'd Dad leave?" Hye Mi asked, but her sister just shrugged, hiding giggles behind both hands.

That was when she heard his voice call out, "Hye Mi-ah."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Two chapters today, because, yes, the last one was awfully short, even for me.<em>

_Well! Dedicated to Pandalec, ria89, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03 and Nat. Pandalec, thanks! What praise to be considered canon already. And that makes sense-that DH2 runs in another parallel universe of DH. Hmm. ria89, got it! And _NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, AU means alternate universe. __

__I still think we have a bit of time before Suzy's cameo (that is, if she will cameo, it's taking a long time for that) so. We'll just cross that bridge when we get there? Heh. What do you think? Thanks everyone!__


	21. Chapter 21

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

She would never have mistaken that voice for someone else's. Never.

She turned around so fast she might've gotten whiplash, but she didn't care.

For there he was.

Panting and breathless from running, hair disheveled, sunglasses decidedly askew, but nevertheless, there he was.

She caught her breath, for since when did Sam Dong look this handsome?

But then he crooked an apologetic smile at her, and he was once more _her_ Sam Dong.

"Off you go, off you go!" A giggling Hye Sung pushed them into an inconspicuous corner, and magnanimously announced, "You have twenty minutes!"

Carefully ensconced at a groove at the back of a square pillar, she stared at him, her eyes narrowing considerably.

"I—" he started, but then he couldn't continue, as his eyes were slowly drinking in the sight of her face.

Her eyes softened, and she opened up her arms to him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Eek! Thank you for your feedback, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Anon (I take it you're a new reader? I...don't know what happened. Because SD and HM aren't together physically, I guess? Dunno), ria89 and dreamer2015.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

He was sobbing, and Hye Mi couldn't quite believe that their first meeting after _so long_ ended up with him crying on her, and her comforting him. But it was just so Sam Dong that she smiled through her blurry vision. She told him so.

"But you're crying, too," he said, catching a tear with his forefinger, his voice soft yet surprisingly steady.

The single teardrop resting on his finger was slightly quivering.

"I am," she marveled.

Partly hidden by the shadows cast in the airport, his head dipped, her face lifted, and they kissed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know. I ought to do something about these super short chapters. I did try to delve into description with the above, but. I can't. I do think it's fine the way it is. What do you think? (But I'll endeavor to lengthen my chapters the next time, hee.)<em>

_Thank you so much for the feedback for chapter 21, guys! For NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, ria89, L.C. Li, Pandalec, Obsession's Dream (Hey, the three of you! It's been a while.) and Scarlet Legionnaire, welcome to our little club!_

_And thank you so much for the canon comments, you can't imagine the flutterings it does to my poor heart, I can't even-_

_Yeah. Thanks for sticking around, even if the ANs are longer than the actual chapter. HEEHEE._


	23. Chapter 23

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>two. october.<em>

Hye Sung was still giggling by the time they sat down on their seat—they were the very last ones, after multiple voice overs. ("So sorry, Miss Flight Steward, Ma'am! I took too long in the bathroom!" Hye Mi's wonder of a little sister announced to the plane cheerily.)

"Are you that happy about me and Sam Dong?" Hye Mi asked her.

The girl sighed, "I don't care much about you and Sam Dong!"

"Then—"

"I have less rivals for Jin Guk oppa's heart now!"

Hye Mi rolled her eyes. _Really, this girl._

Hye Sung turned towards the window to look at the clouds, and smiled.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, ladadeedum117, ria89, fearlessdreamer3, Scarlet Legionnaire, Obsession's Dream, and dreamer 2015. This chapter's dedicated to all of you.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>four.<em>

Two years later, Juilliard extended an invitation to her to study for a Diploma in Voice. They had handpicked her—as their could-have-been student (she _was _the top applicant years ago, and they confessed that they were always sorry to let her go. third time's the charm, they said.), and to help improve on her flexibility as a singer.

She was ecstatic.

He was ecstatic, too.

They moved in together.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>This one's for ria89, Bree, and Obsession's Dream. Thanks for the patience, everyone! We're moving, and FAST. Heh. <em>


	25. Chapter 25

**remembering charms and pendants**

_eight years of tears and longing, of fears and misunderstanding, of firsts and happiness, and of love.  
><em>_a series of chronological one shots of the elusive 'afterward.'_

* * *

><p><em>somewhen between two and four.<em>

"You should go see your mother," she told him, as morning light streamed into the window of her room in Oh Sun's house (for this room was a sacred place, for this house was the only place where girls screaming _K!_ and boys shouting _Ice Princess!_ would never find and would never know. Granted, though, the occasional Hyun Si Hyuk fan would come venturing, but hats and a thick jacket never failed the two of them).

"Hmm," was all he answered, forefinger still tracing circles in any part of skin he could see.

She chuckled lightly, "She doesn't know you're here, doesn't she? Sam Dong, you really ought to go to her first, every time you visit."

He smiled at her. "And the airlines know how many times I visit Korea. Hmm…about once every month? One flight to Seoul in the middle of the morning, one back to New York at midnight the next day. I'm tired, Hye Mi-ah. Won't you just let me sleep?"

She tapped his arm lightly. "Really? This is a first. You never want to sleep when you're here. As much as I'd force you to."

"But I end up sleeping anyway."

"Hmm. Yes you do. You're too tired. You ought to lessen your visits."

"…I don't believe that halfhearted tone."

She sighed. "At least go to your mother first." She was back to her original argument.

He chuckled. "She already knows," he said, as he rolled over in the too-small bed, burrowed his face into her neck and inhaled.

"That you're here?" The girl was persistent. He nodded.

"Well then, oughtn't you visit her first before seeing me?"

He shifted away and opened an eye; "I'm visiting her later. You're coming with me."

Silence.

He began to laugh.

"Sam Dong!" She cried, slapping his arm again.

"Don't worry," he told her, gathering her into his arms.

"How can I not worry? She knows we've just been pretending all those years ago, and knows that we're now…I don't know…together? Or something…"

"Hye Mi-ah." He stopped her squirming and cupped her face. She looked at him, pouting.

He smiled, "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Have been for years, haven't I?"

She sighed and said, "Why do you need confirmation, anyway? It's as you said, you've been one for many years, shouldn't you be assured of it by now?"

She was pouting again.

He hugged her, "Because until now, I can't believe my good fortune. Being with you, being a celebrity. I'm so happy."

She smiled at him, and closed the distance between them to place a peck on his lips.

"And there's that, too," he added, and she huffed at him.

He laughed at her.

"Anyway, don't worry about Mother. She knows everything. From the start. Until now. Especially that scene at the airport." He tweaked her nose.

She was reddening, "You told her that! That was really embarrassing, you know."

"It's fine. And she's always gushing about you. About her dear daughter-in-law."

She gave him a look, "Have you been feeding her lies again?"

"You know it's not that." This time he was the one who pouted. "But, well. She might have told me that that was what she wanted." He continued in a small voice, his face turning red.

He glanced at her and found that her cheeks were turning quite pink, too.

He grinned at her.

And he was overcome with sudden emotion that he had to hold her close. "Hye Mi-ah. Thank you."

Her voice was muffled against his neck, but the words were unmistakable, "Thank you, too, Sam Dong. For everything."

They smiled.

A little bit later, as she was about to leave the room to see to their breakfast, she told him, "I would've said yes, you know." His face looked bemused, and she smiled slightly at him, "When you ask." Then she was gone.

A split second of confusion was followed by the heavy weight of comprehension and he was running downstairs in a flash, calling out—"Hye Mi-ah!" to a giggling girl. To his giggling girl. (Or rather, to his girl, who was giggling rather out of character)._  
><em>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I reached a hundred reviews! Thank you, everyone! Thank you!<em>

_This chapter's a little celebration, because of the 100 reviews, and because it's taken me a long time to update. I really hope you like this fluff, mindless as it may be. It's dedicated to those who reviewed, each and every one of you. This story lives because you review, all of you. THANK YOU._


End file.
